Find Me
by KWtheWorld1
Summary: Tomoe Higurashi is sent to Tokyo, Japan after her parents disappearance. Extremely protective of her family; she follows her cousin into their family's shrine. When she finally makes it out, she is not in the place she expects with a man she did not expect! xxx Edited story from my Original at KWTheWorld. Some detail changes.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

It started with the sun.

It was hot that day, but otherwise perfect. I was wearing the cutest knee-high dress and flats. For some reason my hair decided to cooperate and was completely straight.

We were walking home. Or to be more precise he was walking me home. Trevor Harris (The hottest guy in school) and I had been talking for about a week, and I was sure he was going to ask me out! Although my head was still split on if I should waste my time on someone like him and just distract myself from the present. I decided to pursue this guy, even though I knew it was wrong.

"Tomi?" I popped back into reality, he was smiling down at me from the stone wall behind the only soda shop in town. It was his most favorite trick to show off; you had to admit he was indeed athletically inclined. "Do you wanna getta pop?" he said, trying to sound charming.

I giggled a little and said," Sure. As long as you can get yourself down. I wanna walk around the back!"

"Really in this heat? I can help you over the wall? If you want?"

"Mr. Harris! I'm wearing a dress, and I will not have you leering at what's underneath!" I said as I started to walk towards the end of the barrier. I knew he would follow all guys do whether I ask or not. It's always been like that, since forever, I never really knew why.

We got to the end of the divider and that's when I got the call, it was my social worker. I must have looked upset, because Trevor asked me what was wrong. "Oh, it's nothing just my mom. I gotta take this, sorry!" I said as I forced a smile. He just waved a hand and leaned on the stone wall.

"Yeah?" I said softly, as the despair swelled up inside me.

"Hey Tomi, I really need to talk to you"

"Okay, so talk."

"This really isn't something I think we should talk about over the phone"

"Come on, out with i-"

"Tomi it's about your parents"

"Of Cour-"

"Tomi just go to your house, NOW!"

"Fine" I said as I rolled my eyes.

I didn't think there was a way around it. I knew that I shouldn't be so mean to her, but she just brought back the crappy reminder that I was alone in the world. I turned to Trevor and told him I had to go. As I walked down the street I got that feeling again. It was the same feeling I got when my parents disappeared, the same feeling that never let me get a question wrong on a test, and the same exact feeling that helped me win every fight I had ever gotten into, and I knew at that moment my life was going to change… I just didn't know it would be forever.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tomi

I had been on that damn plane for thirteen hours! Japan, it was the last place I wanted to be right now. I watched as all the passengers filed out of the plane. Carrying their luggage, laughing with loved ones. My heart hurt. I wished that could be me. To be a normal person with a normal life and a normal loving family. This was the final step. When I got off the plane I knew I'd never be who I was. A mysterious Japanese girl whose life you could only guess at, here everyone knew my story, knew who I was, where I came from. Which in a lot of ways should be a good thing, but the shame was overwhelming. I didn't want to change who I was.

To see my aunt and cousins would be the only consolation. They were nothing but kind to me when I was young. They didn't care about who I was and were always careful to not mention it.

The flight attendants were checking all the seats. Finally I got up; as I began to exit the plane I felt my world change. I couldn't help but feel this wasn't real. That at any moment I would wake up and be on my mattress. Joey calling me to tell me I was late for work again. But I knew it was real. I had the memories of leaving, saying goodbye. I knew I was going to change. As I stepped through the threshold of the plane I let go of everything I was. I would let it stay on that plane and fly back to America, to my real family.

Kagome

"INUYASHA!" I screamed. I heard something loud crash in the far off distance, and a second later he was bursting through the brink of the forest. He looked particularly panicked. Well he should be because I was definitely about to tear him a new one! "What? What do you want, wench?" God I hated it when he called me that! Stupid jerk, I don't have time for this! Tomi would be there any minute if she wasn't there already!

"Inuyasha! Did you take the basket Kaede made me to take back to my cousin?" I asked even though I already knew.

"The one with the candies and pastries?"

"Yepp"

"No." He said as if it were fact.

"SHIPPO!" I called.

From somewhere far away Shippo yelled, "INUYASHA DID IT!"

Inuyasha replied with, "Damn kid!"

I sighed "ugggghhh INUYASHA!!!"

"Why do you even need it huh?"

"I told you, my cousin is coming today."

"Oh yeah." he said in his low disgruntled voice.

" I've got to go. I'll be back in a couple of days. Don't wait up!" I said as I ran toward the well waving back at him.

"DAYS?? What do ya mean days!!"

"GOODBYE!" I shouted, jumping in the well. I was excited I hadn't seen Gai since we were kids. I remembered that we used to be best friends until she moved to California. I wondered what she was like now. Was she still the sweet little girl, I remembered? Well whatever she was, I was so happy she was coming to stay with us!

When I finally made it back home I noticed that mom's car wasn't there. Good, that meant that I wasn't late! I exited the shrine and made my way to the house, it was a clear starry night. Mom hadn't told us why she was coming, just that she was staying for awhile. She was older than myself, a high schooler.

As I walked in, Sota was cleaning. I had to say that he looked suspiciously dressed up.

'Oh yeah', I had almost forgotten that he had a crush on her when we were kids. It's always awkward having a crush on a family member. He looked up and said, "You should have been here earlier."

"Why?"

"Because I could have used your help with the ceiling. I couldn't find the duster for it."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Inuyasha ate the basket I had got for Gai, and we got in a fight."

"It's cool, I managed."

"Okay, I'm gonna go upstairs and change into something a little less muddy."

Sota nodded, indicating he heard me. I went upstairs to my room and picked out a really cute blouse and skirt. I was super cute and ready to make a good impression!.

Tomi

When I had gotten off the plane Grandpa and Aunt Yuki were waiting for me. As I walked up to them I forced a smile, it wasn't totally false. Even with everything I had been going through it was great to see Aunt Yuki, She was always more of a mother to me than my real one. We all used to be really close before I left for America. Kagome, Sota, and I were almost siblings; we would spend almost everyday together. I felt better when I saw her.

Yuki and Grandpa each gave me a hug. We left almost immediately. I was thankful I didn't have to drag on about myself. I wanted more than anything to forget and move on. Yuki knew how I was. So she didn't even bring it up, another great thing about her.

It was about an hour drive from the airport, Grandpa had played music the entire way, oldies you never want to know the name of. When we pulled up to the house, Yuki turned off the radio. Everything was quiet except for some strange noises coming from inside, it sounded like rabid animals fighting over food. I looked around at my surroundings, just how I left it. I smiled, it was like eating your favorite ice-cream after being away awhile. I took a deep breath, yeah definitely NOT the same it smelled like old man fart.

When I realized that it was I looked at grandpa, his face was suspiciously red. I laughed as he walked away smiling, he knew how to part a crowd! I got to the front door and spotted the shrine and a wave of memories hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered all the times Kagome and I had played priestess on those steps. I almost cried, almost.

Grandpa opened the door, walking in we found what the strange noise was, Kagome and Sota were wrestling on the floor. Kagome was trying, with great success, to mess up his hair. "GUYS!" Yuki yelled. Immediately they both stood up, Sota looking particularly flustered, and they simultaneously said, "Sorry, Mom."

"You two are shaming this family!"

I walked over to Sota and ruffled his hair, "Oh, Come on Aunt Yuki! I'm family what do I care?"

Kagome smiled from ear to ear, "Gai."

She gave me a hug, and awkwardly I gave a small smile.

"Actually it's Tomoe now, Tomi for short." I said.

When I turned around I was unexpectedly trapped in a hug from Sota. "Whoa, kiddo I missed you too haha!" I said. He pulled away and apologized. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, he was so sweet.

I faked a yawn, "Well I think I'm gonna go lay down, it was a long flight."

Yuki laughed, "Okay. Your room is up the stairs, down the hall; the last one on your left. You'll be bunking with Kagome."

"Alright!" Kagome cheered, "Your bed is the one that's not screwed up!" She laughed and I smiled. "Okay, I'll see you all in the morning." I grabbed my bag and walked upstairs.

I found the room and made it inside, crashing on the bed. I sat up and looked at the floor. 'I want to believe this is permanent but I have no way of knowing for sure.' I thought. A single tear escaped my grasp and landed on my pant leg. I knew I should stop feeling sorry for myself, there are real tragedies in this world. Joey always told me, "Buck up sweetheart, people don't care about your tears, they only prove you're weak." He was right and at that thought I saw the walls harden around my soul. I knew that no one really cared they were just obligated to ask. So it shouldn't hurt when someone disappears from your life, its normal. Pushing my self pity back down, I changed and stumbled into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome

I woke up that morning feeling great! It was always wonderful when I got to sleep in my bed. It was great seeing Gai- Tomi after such a long time yesterday. I had really missed her, I hadn't realized how much until I noticed that I couldn't stop smiling. She was taller than I remember and more mature. She also had this protective way about her, almost motherly. I smiled and looked over at her bed.

Wait SHE WAS GONE! Where could she have run off to? I got up to go look for her. When I got downstairs Sota was eating breakfast on the kitchen. He was watching the news, normally he'd watch cartoons. 'Hmm, must be growing up?' I thought.

"Hey Sota where's Gai?"

"Tomi… and I don't know."

"Oh right"

I peeked out the window and immediately saw Tomi. She was beating the crap out of some poor tree. She was wearing a sports bra and tight workout pants, both of which were dripping with sweat from her judo lesson with the old oak. I guess that's how she kept in shape? When she was done she walked up to her opponent and hugged it, resting mostly. Then she said something to it and sympathy crossed her face. Tomi was talking to herself. 'I hope she's okay.' She turned to come in. I decided that it was a good time to go get dressed for school. Luckily, I had time to wash my uniform yesterday! Stupid Inuyasha! He had gotten dirt all over it, while digging some stupid whole. I can't believe he threw dirt at me! I even bet he thought it was funny!

Well I mean it was a little funny. I smiled, He was so stupid sometimes. But I guess that's what makes him Inuyasha, stupid and charming. I walked upstairs.

'STOP THAT!' I thought, 'You know he can't feel that way! Kikyo, that's who he loves, not me! I am okay with that. We are great friends, and he is always there for me. I can't ask for much more than that .' I shook my head trying to get rid of those menacing thoughts.

I walked into my room. I looked at the clock it was eight, I had to be at school in half an hour. I put on my uniform and began fixing my hair. That's when Gai-, I mean Tomi, walked in showered and dressed.

"What were you doing outside?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, just a work out." She said starting to fix her hair.

"I know that, but why? You're beautiful already!" I said with a smile.

"Oh, um thank you haha. So what time does school start?"

"8:30"

"Okay, what time do you think we should leave?"

"About 8:10?"

She looked at the clock, "Oh hey, that's now!"

We quickly finished up our hair and ran downstairs. Mom handed us granola bars as we headed out the door. It was great how mom knew me, and Tomi too I guess?

Sota

Wow she was pretty! I don't know what it was but when I saw her I felt like I should have bowed. It was as if I was standing in front of royalty. I didn't have a will of my own; I would've done anything for her. And as I was walking behind her and my sister I couldn't help but watch her. It wasn't like I liked her, NO GROSS! But it was like I needed her, like if she left I would die.

We had gotten to the high school when I realized I wasn't allowed to go with her. I had my own building that I went to. "I've gotta go. I'll see you later I guess," I said it almost timidly. But Kagome turned around and said, "Alright we'll see you at home Sota." And with that I turned and left to go hang out with my friends. But I was stopped by one of the high school bullies. "Hey kid who's that girl your sister is talking to?" It was Hinata Saitou. He had picked on a couple times before I hated him. "That's Tomoe Higurashi she's my cousin."

"Tomoe? I like that." He suddenly got this hungry look in his eyes. It was unsettling; it made me want to hurt him. 'HOW DARE HE!' I thought, I regained control of myself and decided to walk away. His eyes left me scared and uncertain. What did he want? What was he going to do? I pushed it out of my mind, whatever it was I knew Tomi could handle it. Otherwise I would.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tomi

When we got inside everyone looked the same, all wearing the same stupid uniforms, all of them with the same stupid smile on their stupid faces. 'Like they want to be here' I thought. "Keh, I know that's crap!" I whispered to myself. Kagome looked at me a little funny, and then turned back around. Kagome and I were the only ones that weren't smiling. As the door closed behind me, we were surrounded by a group of teenage girls squealing in glee. I looked around I noticed I had lost Kagome, my 'Spidey Senses' weren't tingling so I decided it would be okay to leave her with friends. So I set off down to the office.

When I got there the secretary guy was on the phone. As soon as my hand touched the counter he hung it up, right in the middle of a conversation. I sighed, 'Of course' I thought. You'd think I'd be used to this by now. "Tomoe Higurashi? I called ahead." I said.

"Ah yes, you notified us about your change in … ah... name." He said in a greasy voice. He looked up my name and printed off two pieces of paper. He wrote something down on one of the papers.

He then placed them in front of me, with great desperation, trying to make our hands brush together. 'Ew' I thought as I rolled my eyes. I looked at the papers; the first page was my schedule. The second page was my locker number and combination. And just below that written in pristine handwriting were a phone number and the words 'Call Me'.

I made a fist under the counter, 'THIS GUY HAS GOT BE LIKE 50?' I forced the most seductive smile I could. "Can I, by chance, use a pen?" I asked trying to make my voice drip with honey. It must have worked because he gave me a pen with an 'I've still got it' smile. I gently took the pen. While still smiling, I clicked it and scribbled all over his repulsive signature! He looked astonished. In the same fluid movement I threw the pen at him. "Thanks" I said with the same cute smile, and walked out.

What was it with guys that made them so perverted? I shuddered with disgust and stomped down the hall back to the commons, to where Kagome was.

Kagome

"KAGOME YOUR BACK!" everyone seemed to be saying at once. I could barely hear anything else they said, they were all talking so fast. My heart was still pounding, even after expecting their usual ambush. I couldn't help but marvel at the smiles they projected. Of course they smiled; they weren't swamped with homework and incomprehensible tests all the time!

I jumped a little when someone touched the small of my back and whispered "Kagome, can I speak with you" in my ear, it sent a chill running down my back. I turned around to see, surprisingly, Hojo. His slender fingers were securely clamped around my hand. His dark brown eyes pierced strongly into my own. My brain went fuzzy. I was confused by his actions. It was not like him to be so forward. And this time he didn't have that sweet smile he normally had when talking to me. He looked almost business-like,'That's odd.' I nodded to him and turned to tell G-Tomi I'd be right back. Only to find that she had disappeared again, that's when I caught the expressions on my friend's faces; worried. That was odd too. Normally they were encouraging me to talk to Hojo. I felt cautious as he led me away. Why would everyone look so worried its just Hojo? 'Oh I'm sure it's fine. I've dealt with much scarier things in the feudal era.'

He guided me through the crowd of high schoolers, walking at a calm pace. I examined him, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes tense. He was somewhat taller than me, his shoulders were pretty broad in his uniform. His slender muscular form was noticeable under the cloth. I blushed slightly thinking of it.

When we got out of the crowd, he started to look like something was bothering him. Then we stopped at the end of a connecting hall with a group of guys in it. They were writing graffiti on the lockers.

"Hojo are you al-"

"I wanna take you out!" he said in a sudden burst of air. He had a puzzled look on his face. I was startled and I didn't know what to say! I guess that was okay because he answered himself. "So I'll pick you up at 6." Without another word or any hesitation he turned and walked away. He joined the boys down the hall that were destroying school property.

My jaw dropped, I was somewhat mad because of his rudeness but mostly I was shocked. That was not Hojo! Hojo would have waited for an answer, engaged me in conversation first, and would have been sweet about asking me out again. He would not have been so forward and abrupt. Whoever this guy was he was certainly rude and not someone that a respectable person would like to surround themselves with. But strangely and with no reasonable explanation I think I liked him, maybe just a little.

My eyes followed him to where he was, unconsciously biting my lip. He was talking to one of his friends; it dawned on me that was Hinata Saitou! Was he really hanging out with that jerk? That's probably why everyone looked worried. I started walking away. I guess I had a date later. 'I just hope Inuyasha doesn't come bursting through the well too soon. I don't think even this new Hojo would survive.' I thought smiling a little.

Tomi walked up to me, "Who's the hottie?"

"Hojo. We just made a date for tonight?"

"Are you okay? You don't sound too sure."

"I'm honestly not sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome

We were walking home from school Tomi, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri and I. They were chattering about the latest gossip. But for some reason the only thing I could think about was Inuyasha and Hojo.

What happens if Inuyasha comes to get me while I'm on my date with Hojo? What happens if he comes to get me before my date, will Hojo be okay with that? I don't know if Hojo will just let it go this time, will he? Will Sota tell Inuyasha who I'm out with? How will Tomi handle Inuyasha if he shows up? Will she get hurt?

'I'm starting to dread tonight!' I thought. 'Wait speaking of Tomi', she was really quiet. I looked over at her and her face was… slightly paranoid.

I whispered to her, "T are you alright?" She jumped a little. I gave her a soft smile and she returned it. "I'm Fine."

I gave her a brighter smile. She gave a tired sigh, "So who's this hottie you're going out with tonight?"

Suddenly everybody was looking at me. "Yes Kagome, who is it you're going out with tonight?" Eri asked with hurt evident in her voice.

'Oh crap! I forgot to tell them!' a blush started to creep into my cheeks, I could feel it.

"Um, it's nobody just, umm, Hojo?" Eri and Yuka gasped, and then quickly turned around.

"That's great Kagome!" Ayumi smiled, not really sure about what was going on.

"Wait is something wrong, with him?" Tomi asked.

Yuka turned around, "Weeell?"

"Well? Well what?"

"Hojo hasn't exactly been himself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters he's been hanging around Hinata Saitou; he's a real bad influence on Hojo. Hojo has even started skipping classes and vandalizing school property."

Tomi grunted a little, "Even I've ditched class I couple of times. How bad is the vandalism?"

"He and Hinata bashed in the windows of our principal's car!"

"Oh... yeah, that- that's pretty bad! Are you sure it was him?"

"Well, there is no proof but everyone knows they did it." Yuka said turning back around.

I was devastated there's no way Hojo would do that. Although, he was acting really different today in school.

'Wow I'm really starting to dread tonight!' I thought.

"When did they start hanging out?" I asked.

"Oh not long after the last time he asked you to the movies?" Yuka said.

Tomi smirked and I could practically hear her thoughts 'Dating Advice.'

I rolled my eyes but could she be right? I was always standing him up, 'Poor Hojo, now I feel really bad! And he was always so nice.'

"Well, so what you date a bad boy for a couple of weeks. And I'll straighten him out when you're done!" Suka said pounding her fist into her hand. I sarcastically gasped at her, my blush returning. We all laughed at that one. "You really don't like guys?" I asked being almost serious.

"It's not that I don't like guys, it's that I don't like perverts. You know?"

I completely understood, 'Miroku' I instantly thought.

"Yeah, meeeee too!"

"Yeah, same here"

"Same"

"Same"

After that we laughed a little longer and went back to our gossiping.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hojo

'Wow I finally did it! I finally have an official date with her? OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WORKED!' I thought. Giddy excitement was rushing through me. Before I knew it I was jumping up and down like a schoolgirl.

Hin's (Hinata) voice spoke in my head. "You look like I should be chasing your skirt."

I quickly stopped jumping and sat down on my bed, regaining control. It was 5 o'clock, almost time to go pick up Kagome. I had spent the last hour and a half getting ready and making sure everything was perfect. It was the first time I was actually going on a real date with her. No friends and no running off; I'd make sure of that.

I tried to remember all Hin had taught me this past month.

Don't talk too much.

Think before you speak, don't sound like a dumbass!

Look good; if you don't care about how you look then she won't like how you look.

Don't grab too much, it will pay off in the long run! Hin had laughed at that one when he told me. Then said, "That's most important! It'll get you farther than any compliment!" I wasn't really looking to go that far with Kagome just yet, but better safe than sorry. I heaved a nervous sigh.

Everything was ready. I was ready, more than ready. I couldn't tell you how long I'd waited for this, and finally it was here. I decided to go into the kitchen to get something to eat. I didn't want to look like a pig on our date. My only thought this entire time was, 'God I hope I don't screw this up!'

Kagome

5 o'clock, I had my date with Hojo in an hour. Tomi had come upstairs with a sandwich for me, which was now sitting on my desk. She was sprawled out on her bed looking at her phone, while helping me pick out an outfit for tonight. We had gone through thirteen already!

"So what time is he going to pick you up, again?"

"Six. How about this?" I asked holding up a pair of dark blue skinnies and a pale purple sweater.

"Nooo that sweater was supposed to be burned in the 80's! But I like the jeans. Those are cute."

"Haha your sooo funny." I said sarcastically. "So the jeans but not the sweater?" I asked, she nodded.

We stayed silent for a little while I searched for a shirt. As I pulled one out, Tomi asked, "Me'? Who's Inuyasha?" I stopped and stood stiff as I felt red blaze across my cheeks.

I stammered a little and said, "Well that depends on who you asked first?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I heard Sota talking about him this morning, and Eri say something on the way home."

"Oh well then, he's thisss reeeeally… hot badass half demon from five hundred years ago that I occasionally go back and hang out with."

Tomi laughed, "So is this hot badass your boyfriend?" she asked. She clearly thought I was joking about the demon thing.

"Um… no... not really… everybody, mainly Eri Yuka and Ayumi, think so because he's sooo… possessive?"

"Mom said something about him dragging you away all the time? Are you okay?"

Mom. I knew she was talking about mine, but it surprised me all the same.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay. He's a really good guy once you get to know him. How about this one?" I giggled, holding up a comfy purple v-neck.

"Perfect!" she smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yea?" I asked not sure if I could find something better. Tomi thought for a moment and then said, "Definitely, because you'll find something else and then won't be able to decide between the two." I nodded it totally made sense.

After I got dressed we both agreed that I looked damn good. We both went down stairs and watched TV until the doorbell rang. "I think that's Hojo!" I said.

"Well who else would it be?" she said sarcastically. I turned around and opened the door.

Sure enough there was Hojo, he looked…HOT! He was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight black tee that outlined his abs and pecks. 'Wow I didn't even know he had abs!' He smiled, clearly noticing that I was checking him out.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked with a cheeky smirk on his face. The smirk got bigger when he saw my glaring red blush. I narrowed my eyes in spite and said, "Yes, I am."

"I think you should get a jacket it's kind of cold."

"O-okay?" I noticed that he was carrying a white jacket. Suddenly my green track jacket was floating next to my head.

Tomi was holding it; a huge grin on her face.

"Well go on get out of here!" she said pushing me out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome

The door slammed behind me. I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

I smiled, "Well that was odd?" I noticed a car wasn't anywhere to be seen. "So where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled at my expression "Oh somewhere you'll like." He hesitated and then turned to put on his jacket and start down the stairs. 'I might be crazy but I could have sworn he was going to say something else.' I ran to catch up.

I sighed it was quiet and the silence was deafening. We walked on like that for a couple blocks in an uncomfortable silence.

"So why the sudden urge to ask me out?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I mean I've asked you out before... but I got tired of hoping… I don't know? That I'd see you at school one day and we would just talk an-and never stop." He whispered the last part and then looked at me with a soft expression that made my heart melt.

All I managed to say was "Oh" as I turned my head away trying to hide my smile.

'Why can't Inuyasha be like that? Wait, Inuyasha? Why-'

My thoughts were interrupted when Hojo began to stop I noticed he was turning into a huge grass arch.

It felt like I should know this place, but I couldn't remember. He led me down the path, making sure to walk next to me. "I didn't know." I said practically speaking to the trail ahead. His expression didn't change. He just sighed and said, "I know."

Inuyasha

'21 hours and counting' I narrowed my eyes. Dumb bitch always leaving to see her dumb family, where does she get off? We need her here, we always need her here. "Always" whispered unconsciously, all I could see was her image getting out of the well. I shook my head could that really be her? She was early! I looked again, nothing; she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Was I having hallucinations? Shit 'I probably just need sleep. It's not like the bitch will be coming bac anytime soon!' shortly after the thought crossed my mind my eyelids began to glide downward.

Kagome

We had stopped, my cheeks burned and it felt like my soul would sink right through my body. There were twinkling lights hung everywhere bringing a gentle glow to my surroundings. A picnic blanket was laid out, in the grass, a yard or two from the corner of the hedge. Standing next to the blanket was Hojo holding a hand out waiting for me to join him. 'Gosh, he is so sweet!'

I had remembered why this place was so familiar; I could see it in front of my eyes. This was the same place I found my mother after Dad had died.

Flashback

'THERE SHE IS!' I had been crying for the last couple of hours because I woke up to find she wasn't there, at the shrine, where she should have been. I ran all around the shrine until I was sure she wasn't there. That's when I set off looking for her. She was on the ground leaning against the hedge. It was a million degrees outside and she was still in her pajamas. Next to her was a small radio that was playing some depressing song by Coldplay. It wasn't until I got close to her that I noticed she was crying. She hadn't stopped crying since she got the call from the hospital.

I walked up to her "Mommy, are you okay?"

She sniffed, "Yeah honey, I'm fine." She tried to force a smile; it was the fakest I had ever seen.

"Mommy? You don't look okay." I gave her a hug, which only made her cry harder.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, sweetie"

"It's gonna be okay." She looked at me with a very sad expression.

"Sweetie, do you know where we are?" I looked around and shook my head. She smiled, a real smile, that I knew wasn't for me.

"Kagome, this is where your father asked me to marry him." She smiled a little brighter and took a shaky breath, before wiping her face with her sleeve.

"We had been dating for two years. I thought he was never going to ask. We were training to be in a marathon for some charity; I don't even remember the name of. Well, we had run for miles before we came down that path and… I collapsed… right here. He ran over to me, he was so upset. When I opened my eyes and sat up. He just laughed himself silly. When he finally looked at me and the words just sort of… fell out of his mouth, after he realized what he had said he looked shocked! I laughed at him. I was laughing so hard I couldn't speak so I managed a smile and… nodded."

Mom giggled a little when she was done, it was wonderful to hear her laugh again. She had stopped crying, getting up she grasped my hand, and said "let's go".

We walked the entire way home listening to her favorite song. "Don't worry about a thing cause' every little thing Is gonna be alright! Don't worry…"

End of Flashback

I walked over to Hojo. It was gorgeous like something out of a picture; he had set up a picnic right under a tall oak tree. I took his hand and we sat on the blanket, he looked at his watch and began unloading the food it looked fancy and expensive but smelled delicious. It was prepared beautifully adding to the stunning scenery; personally I would have been fine with burgers from WacDonald's.

"So what's on the menu?" I asked although I was starting to get a good idea.

"Kaiseki Ryori" he said, finished with preparations he handed me a plate. I knew but the way it was prepared it looked much more sophisticated, the vegetables making it wonderfully colorful. As we ate, we talked about what had been going on lately at school; tests, assignments, students, teachers.

Finally I got the nerve to ask, "Hojo why do you hang around Hinata? Everyone knows he's a jerk, always has been."

He looked almost surprised, "I don't know he's just cool to hang out with, plus he helped me get the nerve to talk to you."

"What do you mean we've been friends since kindergarten?"

He smiled, "Yeah but the only time I got you to actually go on a date with me was?"

I gave him a nod 'Got it' he had been asking Hinata for advice.

"Hey check it out." He said gesturing toward the sun, it was setting. He laid back and propped himself up on his elbow, I did the same. We rested there in a comfortable silence watching the sunset. After about a minute Hojo looked at me and whispered, "Wow, you're beautiful!" I looked at him, blushing harder than I thought possible. He leaned in a little closer, "Kagome, can I kiss you?" My blush deepened, I thought for a second I didn't see why not and nodded faintly. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on mine for a second then gave me a slow little kiss. My heart beat had picked up pace slightly, when he pulled away the only thought that crossed my mind was, "Inuyasha," God I missed him but this would do for now. As Hojo looked away towards the horizon I softly grabbed his chin and pulled him in for another kiss. I leaned forward and kissed him, as I began to part my lips he did the same. Carefully I slipped my tongue in his mouth as the kiss deepened he put his hand in the mid of my back and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, sad because mine had quickened but wasn't pounding. His touch was gentle and sweet just like him. We stayed like that until the sun went down.

Hojo pulled away and looked at his watch, "Um, we gotta go." He sighed and stood up holding out a hand out to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Well if you come with me you'll find out!" I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. He started to walk off my hand still tightly clasped in his. We walked a couple of blocks until I realized where we were going Hikuchi Land. It was an amusement park.

One I had been to many times, on account of it being so close. I remembered that they closed down at ten so that was probably what we do for the rest of the night. Good thing I wore tennis shoes.

They were at least comfy. When we got to the park we walked right up to the gate, they instantly let us in. The next hour was a lot of fun! We went through almost every ride, because it was so late there weren't really any lines. The only bad part was when some guy, which strangely looked like Kouga, whistled and yelled at me. Hojo had tugged my hand and pulled me away, 'Inuyasha wouldn't have done that!' The thought had stuck to me like a bad itch. Hojo looked at his watch again, 'That is really starting to piss me off.'

In the heat of my irritation I grabbed his arm and looked at his watch. "9:15 what about it!?" he smiled and suppressed a laugh. I made a 'get to the point' face and he just grabbed my hand leading me down another little street in the park.

After a little time had passed I noticed we were at the viewing tower in the middle of the part. The sign said that it was 'off limits after 9:00.'

"It's too late they're closed," I said. He gave me a silly look, walked over and unhooked one side of the sign. Holding a hand out toward the stairs he asked, "After you?"

I gave a small gasp, "Hojo that's against the rules!" He shrugged and started up the steps; I sighed and began following him up the stairs. I yelled, "Fine" Hojo turned around when I mumbled something about 'peer pressure'. Noticing I didn't hang the sign back up he leaned over me and did it, as he pulled back he managed to bring our faces just inches from one another. He looked at my lips longingly and smiled. He pulled away and started up the stairs again, my heart sunk as Inuyasha made himself known again in the back of my mind. We had made it to the top of the tower; the viewing point. The platform did a 360 all the way around the tower.

I looked down as I took my last step up the stairs, my head quickly shot back as something made a loud bang in the sky.

Fireworks, I smiled, "Wow, its beautiful!"

Hojo looked at me, "You like it?" it was more of a statement than a question.

I answered any way, "It's perfect! I love it!" 'Now if only Inuyasha were here.' There it goes again why couldn't I get it through my head that he loves Kikyo? I guess I just really missed him?

"So what happens if someone finds us?" I asked watching the bangs of sparks, a few hundred feet away from us.

"We jump" he said nonchalantly.

I looked over at him, "What!?"

"What?" he turned around and pulled out two foldable camping chairs from the wall. 'He really planned this out!'

We took our seats and watched until the show was over. When the very last explosion of cosmic colors erupted and disappeared, Hojo turned and asked, "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To go."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

I nodded and we got up so he could walk me home.

Inuyasha

"INYUASHA!"

I woke up; it had gotten dark while I slept.

"INUYASHA!" Someone was yelling at me from the base of the tree. I looked over; it was Miroku, stupid should know better than to wake me up from my nap!

"What?" I yelled back down, he sighed with relief.

"You must go get Lady Kagome!"

"Why," I asked jumping down.

"I fear there is a demon approaching. Kaede tells me that the villagers think it is powered by the essence of the Sacred Jewel!"

"Alright… but if she gets upset it's your fault!" He nodded and I made my way down the well.

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please let me know in the comments if there's anything you want me to add or elaborate on. Thanks for reading and review review review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This Chapter Contains Mature Content

Viewer's Discretion Advised

Tomi (Many Hours Ago)

I pushed her out and slammed the door. There was no way she was backing out of this! It's not very often you get to go out with a 'bad boy'…

She really never answered my question about that Inuyasha guy. Maybe he's hot? She certainly likes him enough from what I've heard. I just hope this guy doesn't blow it, he's cute. 'God let her be okay?' I sighed. Yuki would be home soon and I would be off Sota Duty.

'Speaking of' my thoughts were interrupted by the irritated ringing of a house phone. I went to the kitchen and picked it up, not waiting to look at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tomi?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Oh, I'm gonna be a little late. So could you start dinner?"

"Sure, how late are you gonna be?"

"I should be back at around…Nine? I want to get this plan approved and finalized by tomorrow, and I'm almost done anyway so?" I could practically see her typing on the computer while talking to me.

"Alright, alright, go do your legal stuff! The kid will be in bed and food will be ready when you get here."

"Thank you, Tomi!"

"No problem, I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I turned around, this was Japan. What the hell was I, an American, going to cook? I went and looked in the refrigerator; the great thing about being poor was you learned to improvise. Forty minutes later Sota and I were sitting on the couch watching TV while eating fried fish and steamed vegetables over rice. Sota was surprised; kid didn't think I could cook! When he was done eating I told him to go take a shower, after he repeatedly refused, my exact words were "If you don't go up there and take a shower. Now. I will carry you up there and give you a bath like a child!" He looked utterly stupefied, I took a step towards him and he flew up the stairs! I wandered around the living, while I picked up the plates and set off to wash the dishes. I had made a plate for Mom that was now sitting, wrapped, in the microwave. As I did the dishes I let my mind wonder.

Suddenly I was in a different place, the same place. I could feel the cold brick on my back, the knife against my throat. I couldn't hear anything it was like I was deaf. My heart was pounding, I was scared, I tried to scream but nothing came out. I was praying someone would save me but there was no one. No one to save me. No one help. I was alone and no one was coming. I felt so weak, so helpless, and yet I couldn't come to blame anyone but myself. It was a childish thought… to think someone was going to save me, they never do. I had to save myself and I couldn't. Thankfully everything started to go dark… I was blacking out.

"Hey Tomi! You wanna watch a movie?" I jumped and the dish I had been washing made a loud clattering noise as it hit another dish in the sink. "Damn it!" I whispered. Pushing away my hazardous thoughts, I turned around a smile on my face. "What movie?"…

I couldn't help but laugh, "Please, lame!" We were watching some lame movie about samurai killing each other. These people were chopping limbs off left and right; blood was spewing all over the room.

Seeing all the limbs on the screen, I remembered when Joey got his pinky cut off in that woodchopper accident. I rode to the hospital with him and was there when they sewed his finger back on. I went to the doctor appointments with him every day those couple of weeks too. Spending so much time helping care for him really helped us bond. After that we both watched out for each other. Not that I would ever ask but he was there for me.

I would like to tell you I miss my friends. That I would much rather be there than here but I'm used to being alone. Used to people leaving. It was like my life was a stage and I was waiting for a real person, not the characters they played. Someone I could actually trust and not have to lie to all the time. Until then they were all someone waiting to hurt me. I looked over, my phone was vibrating on the table next to me, I picked it up. It was my social worker, probably wanting to see how I was settling in. I pressed the ignore button on the screen and the phone became silent.

'I'll have to call her in the morning' I decided, I looked down at Sota who was now asleep on my lower leg. He looked like a little angel. I couldn't help but smile. Remembering what time it was from my phone, almost 8:15, I slowly moved his head so I could get up. I picked him up and I then turned around to carry him up the stairs to his room. I got to the door of his room and bent down to open it. It was difficult trying to not hit his head on the door frame. I made it inside and placed him on his bed. I noticed a blanket on the dresser and picked it up. That's when I saw it… I gave a triumphant grin. 'I knew it!' there it was a Japanese Playboy. He was like 13 years old of course he had one; he was bound to at some point in his life! An evil grin passed over my face as I laid the blanket on him. Before I left the room I snatched the magazine and a black marker from a drawer in the kitchen. And now there I was downstairs in the kitchen marking out every nipple and slot I could find, I knew I wasn't going to get yelled at. He wouldn't say anything without incriminating himself first, so it made the perfect time killer as long as Yuki didn't see it. I put the magazine back in his room, depornifed, with 15 minutes to spare. I sat down on the couch and relaxed my brain. Before I knew it, the door was shutting and Yuki was standing there taking her jacket off. I greeted her with a hug and went to the microwave to heat up her food.

"So how was work?" I asked unwrapping the hot plate.

"Fine, boring as always but fine."

"How about that plan, did you get it finished?"

"Yepp and the boss even said it was an 'inspired idea'." She smiled proud of herself, I placed her plate on the table and she sat down.

"That's great!" I nodded encouragingly.

"So how was Sota tonight?" she said starting to eat her vegetables.

"Oh he was great! He ate dinner, took a shower, then we sat down to watch TV, and he went out like a light." I said recapping the night.

"Hmm that's good I guess… and OH MY GOSH THIS IS GOOD!" she exclaimed tasting the fish.

I giggled "Thanks".

Well what now? Yuki was here, so no need to watch Sota. I had no homework since it was my first day. I didn't bring very much, so nothing to unpack?

"Hey I think Imma go for a walk I'll be back later?"

She looked over, "Are you sure it's late?"

"Oh I'll be okay. Besides I won't go far just around the block."

"Okay just be careful."

I walked over and grabbed my phone, stopping to pull my hair up.

I remembered teaching myself to put it up after my hair grew so long. It took me almost an hour the first time. I haven't cut my hair since the 1st grade after I gave myself a really bad haircut. I pulled the tail around my shoulder; even when it was in a ponytail it still hung to the middle of my back. I got so used to it being incredibly long that I haven't had it cut it since. I put my jacket on and walked out the door. It had gotten dark outside and 'HOLY SHIT!' it was cold. I stuffed my hands in my pockets; trying to keep warm. I walked down the steps onto the sidewalk.

A gust of wind blew down my jacket, making me shiver. I readjusted my jacket and shifted my hands only to find a pair of blue headphones in my pockets. I pulled them out and looked at them; of course they were tied in a big damn knot! I stuffed them back in my pocket as I proceeded down towards the park. After I made it to the gardens I found a bench and set to work pulling and prodding on the immense twist. A couple of minutes passed by.

"You know, you really shouldn't be out here all by yourself?" someone asked from the shadows.

"And why is that?" I asked not bothering to look away from my task. I knew he was there, had been for quite some time. I'd had the Feeling in my stomach ever since he showed up.

"You never know who will jump out at a pretty little thing like yourself."

'Little? I'm 5'8?' I thought.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"So what's your name, Hun?" he asked stepping into the light. He looked familiar, I like I'd seen him before. He was cute, around my age, pretty tall, chin length black hair, brow eyes, muscular, but he was extremely white, his skin almost aglow.

"Depends, yours?"

He smiled eyeing me strangely.

His smile turned into a smirk as he said, "Hinata Saitou but you can call me Hin."

'Aw Shit.' I was forced to recall the conversation from the walk home today.

XxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxX

"Yes Kagome, who is it you're going out with tonight?" Eri asked with the hurt plain in her voice, a blush started to creep into Kagome's cheeks.

"Um, it's nobody just, umm, Hojo?" Kagome said, Eri and Yuka gasped and then quickly turned around.

"That's great Kagome!" Ayumi smiled, not really sure what was going on.

"Wait is something wrong, about him?" I asked.

Yuka turned around, "Well?"

"Well? Well what?"

"Hojo hasn't exactly been himself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters he's been hanging around Hinata Saitou; he's a real bad influence on Hojo. Hojo has even started skipping classes and vandalizing school property."

I grunted a little, "Even I've ditched class I couple of times. How bad is the vandalism?" "He and Hinata bashed in the windows of our principal's car!"

XxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxX

Kagome was on a date with Hobo now and apparently here was his better half. I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah? Strangely I have the feeling that you already know my name."

"Why do you ask that?"

"Hojo."

He simply shrugged and walked over to sit on the bench next to me. "Tomoe?"

"Yep"

"Yeah, you're right we have math together."

"Really?" I said thick with sarcasm. I pulled the knot free and started hooking them up to my phone. I picked one of my playlists and stood up.

"Well, thanks for the little chat but I really must be off." I turned and started towards the road, headphones on. As I got a couple of steps away from the bench I noticed Saitou walking next to me.

I took one of my buds out, "Can I help you?"

He looked over, "What I can't walk with you?"

"No"

"Don't pretend you don't like me."

"Disgusting" I said taking a step away from him.

"That's fine" He said, I put my headphones back in. We continued to walk towards the city for many blocks before my phone started to beep; I was down to a quarter battery. It was best that I save my battery. I pulled my headphones out and returned the objects to my pockets.

"Decide you want to be friends?"

"Curious, why you're still here." I said. What was with this guy? Didn't he know I didn't want him around me? "So why won't you leave me alone?"

"Maybe I just want to get to know you? You are pretty hot."

"Wow you don't hold back, huh?"

Our conversation was cut short by a series of grunts and whimpers. We looked over towards a streetlight, only to see three guys kicking something on the ground. I had that Feeling, so strong that it almost made me sick. Something bad was about to happen.

XxxxxxContains Mature ContentxxxxxxX

I ran over, they were startled by my occurrence from the dark and stepped back. Cautiously I bent down and checked this guy's pulse and breathing. He would be fine, he was just in a lot of pain. Suddenly I felt two arms pick me up with much force and speed. Next thing I knew I was being slammed into a concrete wall, my forehead hitting it hard. I opened my eyes and not much to my surprise saw Saitou's jaw not inches away from my face. 'You know this fucktard is really starting to piss me. The. Fuck. Off!'

Those three guys that were just beating up some poor boy were behind him, his back up. I sighed, this guy was smarter than he looked and I had a feeling me being here wasn't a coincidence.

Saitou pulled away bringing my attention back to him, I knew he had a cocky smile on his damn face. "You know you were right when you said I already knew your name, but I'd like to know a lot more than your name." he whispered. I glared at the wall; this guy was really testing my patience. "Yeah and what would you like to know?" I said harshly. He slid his hand down from my waist to the back of my thigh just under my butt, and squeezed tenderly. He bent closer and whispered, "I think you already have a good guess?"

'Fucking shit.' My heart rate picked up, he reached behind him with his other hand and then pulled it back to me. I could feel the knife in his hand as he roughly caressed my bum.

"Hey, Hin, are you gonna share?" one of his friends called out.

"Get outta here!" he barked. They reluctantly followed his orders walking back on to the street.

"Wow touchy!" one said rounding the corner.

"I know weird right? Whatever she wasn't my type anyway."

"A Blonde... You'd think after he dated Rokokia for so long, he'd be more into brunettes?" Saitou started rubbing and grabbing harder.

I forced myself to remember what I was taught. I recalled my last lesson with my sensei.

"Don't look over there! Listen to what's over there! Remember a good fighter uses all of his senses! But focus your main attention on your opponent!"

I nodded, 'Old man, you think I'm stupid?'

I had been surprised when Sensei said he would be my opponent today instead of Mikey. I never liked having to hit the old man. Mikey was in the corner polishing his staff, I would be expecting his attack too.

Saitou had started racking his hands up and down my legs, sliding his chest on my back. Occasionally he would run his hands inside my legs, against my core.

The old man lunged and I sprang forward the palms of my hands pushing on his chest, knocking him back.

"Come on Tomoe. This isn't a defense portion, don't be afraid to hit me!"

Sensei got back on his feet, "AGAIN!"

He took a step forward but I didn't move. He made a swing and I deflected it, landing a hit.

Saitou pulled back and took my jacket off, tossing it to the ground. I heard him open the switchblade. He pulled my shirt up and started cutting a jagged line down the back. Slicing through the last of fabric he pushed the shirt forward falling around my arms. He slid his hands up my waist around to my chest, grabbing and bruising his fill.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me into an arm lock. I swung my head back hitting him in the nose. Sensei loosened his grip and I slipped out. Slamming the side of my hand in his rib cage, I heard Mikey engage and move from his spot. I had enough time to pull my arms into an embrace as the staff he was holding came down colliding with my breasts pinning me between him and the staff. I had to think fast, smirking I reached behind me putting my hands on his hips sliding my hands down into his pants.

Saitou slowly took a small step back, pulling me and turning me around. He pushed my shoulders back onto the wall, my hips forward. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you." He said grinning, I glared back at him and he ripped the ruined shirt off onto the ground. He placed his palms on my hips, fingers on my ass. In one fluid movement pushed my hips back and his bulge crushing into my legs. My heart pounded in my chest, threatening to explode.

He dropped one of his hands and pulled away, clearly shocked. I sauntered over to him smiling. I quickly pulled my thumb in and jabbed his throat. He fell to the floor, unconscious. I turned to face Sensei, who was just standing there watching. He sighed and walked over to Mikey vigorously patting his cheeky. Mikey's eyes fluttered open, looking at Sensei and then me, eyes widening.

Saitou smiled yanking on my jeans, moving over to the button, pulling it free.

Sensei smiled, "But a Great Fighter is creative, and therefore has the greatest weapon!" I smirked and Mikey just laughed.

'The greatest weapon?'

Saitou started pulling on my jeans, I smiled. I grabbed his front pockets yanking his bulge between my legs. I felt it grow beneath me because of my abrupt willingness.

It Made Me. Want. To. Vomit.

Saitou looked at me, I narrowed my eyes, and he smiled putting his hands around my waist. He started humping me even though there were still two pairs of jeans between "us" and started to moan. Instead of hurling right over his shoulder. I started kissing on his neck and began pushing him back until he touched the wall behind him. I drew back moving my hands to his pants making him close his eyes.

I slowly lifted my right hand, thumb in, and punched him in the throat. He dropped, "Yepp he'll be out for a while." I smiled fixing my bra I walked over and slid my jacket on, zipped to the top. I walked over to where he lay unconscious on the ground. Built a loogie and spat in his face. I pulled my leg back and kicked him one good time in the nuts.

I picked up my phone which had fallen out. Preceding out of the darkness, I got to the streetlight when I remember that guy. He was still lying on the ground but now he was conscious.

"Hey are you okay?" He just looked at me, I couldn't read his face. "Can you walk?" He nodded and held out a hand so I could help him up. Once he was up I asked, "Where are you staying?"

He pointed down the street, back the way I'd come and we set off walking that way. He was gorgeous. He was maple brown skinned; his brown hair came down just past his beautiful eyes. His eyes, it felt like I knew them. They were the prettiest shade of blue, like Caribbean waters in the summer.

He caught me staring at him, I looked away. He smiled it was… it was… amused, big, and bright, almost childlike. It was so perfect, I couldn't help but smile. "What's your name?" I asked trying to break the silence "Ravi" he said in an angelic voice.

"Oh so he speaks? Tomi." I said indicating to myself.

He sighed. "The Japanese and their sarcasm." He said in English.

I smirked and continued his conversation in English, "No I think that's the Americans?"

"Let me guess you're American?" he said clearly not surprised.

"Yeah," I said.

He looked over and smiled. "So did you live in America or is english just a hobby?"

"I lived there."

"You know you really don't have to walk me home?" he said wincing.

'I don't? Sure let's let the guy with a concussion, limp, and is covered in blood walk himself home!' I thought, instead I said "Whatever."

He looked over at me searching for something, "I was born in India but my god father lived in America. When I went to live with him I had to learn the language."

"So why are you in Japan?" I asked softly, I didn't want to touch on any wounds.

He looked like he was about to say something but decided against it, "I don't know." His head turned up and he said, "Well, here I am?"

He stopped; we were at an apartment complex. "Do you need help?" I knew he probably did.

"No but you can come up if you'd like?" he asked cautiously. I nodded, for the first time in my life a guy asked me to go somewhere with him and that Feeling was nowhere to be found. It felt… good.

Ravi

We walked inside the building; I was praying I could get to the room I hadn't been here long enough to memorize the path. I knew I was on the second floor so we headed up the stairs. Man he really went all out; he didn't have to make it hurt so much! I couldn't remember the last time I actually bled, but that's okay, I would bleed for her. She was beautiful. She looked the same, yet still different, it was bizarre seeing her without mud in her hair.

I turned my head to look at her, her beautiful hair blonde as ever. I the midst of my watching I missed a step and stumbled, with her impeccable reflexes she put two hands on the rail behind me trapping me between them while simultaneously pushing me into the wall so I wouldn't fall. The rail was stabbing into my lower back but I didn't mind. Our bodies were pressed together, I could feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed. My heart swelled I hadn't been this close to her in so long I'd forgotten how much I loved her.

That's when it hit me. 'She probably doesn't even know who I am.'

I looked into her eyes. They were green… not how I remembered them. It was true she didn't know.

She let go of the railing, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, steadying myself. She waited for me to begin up the steps again, following dutifully next to me. I was reminded of how sweet she could be.

Thankfully, we found the apartment with ease. I pulled the key out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Do you mind I think I broke a finger?"

She opened the door and walked right in holding it open for me. I limped into the living room flopping down on the couch, she gave me the key.

"Well? I guess that's it?" she turned and headed towards the door.

'Not yet'

"You want something to eat?"

She turned back around, "What?"

"You want something to eat?" I repeated.

She gave me a marveling stare, "Okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ravi

She was laughing and smiling. We were doing the dishes after we finished eating. I had dropped a dish in the sink and it splashed her with water. In retaliation she scooped up water and threw it at me. It was funny but now her jacket was soaked and it looked uncomfortable.

"You wanna borrow a shirt?"

She looked up from the sink and nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom. I could feel her tense, she was so cute. The room had a walk in closet I pulled her into the room and set her lose.

"Whoa, you have a lot of clothes!" She said that and I chuckled. I don't know why but it made her smile. She started looking through clothes.

"So what happened to Joey?" We had been discussing the last few years of her life. I already knew what had happened since I saw the whole thing, but it was good that she got it off her chest.

"Nothing, he's still in our home town. I asked him to move with me but I guess he wasn't ready." She picked out a black shirt that fit her and slipped it on. She walked out of the closet.

"How about you?" she asked.

"I haven't seen my brothers or sisters since I left India." I walked in the adjoining bathroom. I had taken a shower earlier, I picked up my bloody discarded clothes. Tossed them in the trash. When I walked into the room her long hair was pulled out of its tie and she was lying on the four-post bed staring at the hangings, "Are you okay?"

She sat up, "I think I should be asking you that?"

I nodded, "Just a couple of bruises." I walked over and sat down next to her. "... Why did you let him touch you?"

She looked at me, quiet. "I… I… got scared. Learning these things and practicing them… it's a lot easier than when you are actually in the situation. In a match, you have the referee there to stop it if it goes too far. You know what your opponent is capable of but out there in the real world you don't have those things. No one to stop the fight and you don't know how far your opponent will go, how desperate he is."

When she told me she was an underground fighter, I was still surprised. Even though I saw her train for months and puke for hours before her first fight. She laid back down.

I pumped my fists, "I bet I could take you!"

She smiled, "I bet you could." I gave her a look of confusion. "I wouldn't hurt you," she explained.

"And why is that?"

"... Because you wouldn't hurt me."

It was true. I worshipped the ground she walked on but there was no way she could know that yet, not for sure anyway.

I looked into her eyes. Even if they weren't their normal color, they were still home. Involuntarily, I bent my head closer to her, without hesitation she bent up and kissed me.

I was losing control; soon I wouldn't be able to control my body any more than I could my mind, and my thoughts were already drifting.

Her arms found their way around my neck, and I pressed myself closer to her. We fit perfectly. It was just how I remembered us. We were made to fit. I had missed her, her short-temper, her sarcastic attitude, and her insane enthusiasm to do stupid things.

I missed her. "Tomoe," I breathed. It was true she was really here. I had been gone so long. I was afraid that if I said her name someone would come and take her from me again. This was just a dream. I pulled back and looked down at her. Tomi was a tiger that would kill you as soon as look at you, but with me she became a kitten.

Tomi sat up and looked into my eyes searching. It made my chest hurt, that she didn't know who I was. She put a hand on my cheek and kissed me. "I need to go."

I kissed her but this time it was more urgent. I sighed, "Your jacket."

"What about it?" she asked.

I smiled, "It's wet. Not to mention it's quite cold out."

Tomi smirked and pulled herself off the bed. "Alas, I guess it will be awhile before I leave."

I stood up and looked at her. "Alas."

She smiled and reached for her jacket, "Um, where is your dryer?"

Gosh wasn't this familiar. She wants to do it but I want to do it for her. "Down stairs, I'll take it?"

Tomi looked at me, a big smile on her face, "No, that's okay." She turned on her heel and walked out of the bedroom. I ran after her and grabbed her hand making her turn around. I placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close.

"Please let me do it?"

She looked at me as if I was the strangest man in the world. "Why?"

I rested my head against hers. "Because if you leave, I'm not sure if you would come back." Tomi was silent. "Please," I begged.

She sighed and stepped back; with a frustrated huff she handed me the jacket. "Fine," she said clearly peeved. I smiled at how easy it was to make her mad. She turned and stomped off towards the couch.

As I headed toward the door I asked, "Don't leave?"

Devoid of looking at me Tomi stated, "You have my jacket."

I walked back up the steps; I didn't have a key so she'd have to open the door. When I found my door I knocked. I don't know what she was doing but about a minute later the door opened.

I walked in and followed her to the couch. I noticed the guitar next to the television. 'Oh yeah'

"I put it in the dryer. It should be done in half an hour," she nodded. I sat down and she sat next to me. I reached over grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. She carefully took the remote and turned it off. Before I could ask what she was doing, she slowly moved onto me. We kissed as she straddled my lap. Content with our position I put her arms around my neck and placed my hands on her legs. Unintentionally, I squeezed her thigh. She pressed harder into me. As she moved her legs forward I could feel the heat of her core against my lower abdomen, I groaned. I knew where this was going but also knew that if it got where it was going. I would never see her again. She was probably the only girl I ever knew that ever considered what she called the "Difference". I wanted to push closer into her. I wanted to carry her back to the bed. I wanted to pull every article of clothing from her beautiful body. I wanted to love her again.

BUT I want to LOVE her again. So instead I put my arms around her waist and fell sideways, she shifted her leg out from under me. I pulled her close again and nuzzled my head into her neck, smelling her hair. Tomi tangled a leg in between mine and relaxed into me.

"Is that a no?" She asked softly. Her hand was sliding down my leg towards my inner thigh. 'Fuck.' Obviously, she could feel how much I didn't want her to stop. She put her hand on the fabric covering my member. She slowly rubbed and lightly squeezed. My eyes closed. I involuntarily bit my lip and I groaned. The aching was so strong I could feel it in my chest.

I threaded my fingers in her hair and smashed my lips into her. I kissed her hard. Struggling greatly to keep control, I pulled back. "It means not tonight."

She sighed. Adjusted her leg and cupped member. Tomi snuggled her nose into my neck.

Soon I heard her breathing steady as she fell asleep. We stayed like that for a while; she occasionally would snuggle closer to me even though we had no space left between us. I didn't want to sleep; I didn't want to miss any of this. It felt like if I let go I would let go of a part of me. That's what Tomi was. A part of me, a part that hurt when it wasn't close. She stirred next to me, she pulled her head back and looked at me, "Do you play?" I knew what she meant, the guitar.

"Yeah." Tomi got up from the couch and handed it to me. She sat down on the other end of the couch and waited, I pulled the guitar into my lap. I thought about a song that she would like but she liked them all, so it became difficult. So instead I picked one I enjoyed. As I began to play she laid her head back and closed her eyes. She smirked and I asked, "What?"

"I figured."

"What?"

"You. Bon Jovi. It was obvious."

I smiled; as the first verse began I noticed her mouthing the lyrics. 'She is something else!' Half way through the song I played into a different one, she looked up.

"What's this?"

I smiled, "It is my own."

"Its beautiful."

She looked over at the clock and sighed. It was time for her to go. I put the guitar on the floor and crawled over to her. She crossed her legs on the couch; I straddled her lower thighs as I was leaned over kissing her. She put her hands under my arms bringing me closer. I really didn't want her to leave but I was running out of ways to stall the inevitable. Tomi slid her hands from my arms to my hips and lightly pulled, sitting me down on her lap, I looked at her.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way?" I asked

"Is it?" She said coyly. She continued to slide her hands down to my thighs; before I knew what I was doing I had stopped kissing her and was licking my way up her neck. She moaned as she arched backward, thrusting her hips up. I needed to get away from her before I started humping her. I moved and stood up but in one fluid motion Tomi swung her legs off the couch yanked on my hands. Bringing me to my knees, she caught my shoulders before I went slamming into her. She was clearly upset. Soon my body wouldn't give me a third chance to back away, and that I knew.

"What the fuck is your deal!" she had placed the heels of her shoes behind my thighs, squeezing her thighs into my hips. I had a feeling that even if my body could move, it couldn't. If that makes any sense, the point was I wasn't leaving until I answered her.

"I want to Tomi. Damn you have no idea how much, but…I want more." I growled becoming aroused by her dominance. Right now she was the Queen and I a lowly servant, guaranteed to do her bidding.

"What is… more?" she said harshly, she knew what I was talking about.

"Love," I simply stated, "… maybe." I added to make her feel better. She stared at me the ecstasy vanishing from her figure. She released me from her hold and I sighed in relief but didn't leave my position.

"I hate to break it to you but one who seeks love often never finds It." she said still staring at me.

"You're probably right." I said in a knowing voice. I thought about how much easier it would be if she just knew who I was. I didn't want to hear it any more. I grabbed her hands and pulled her off the couch, "Come on, its time." I pulled her hand but Suka didn't move, she was looking down at the floor her long hair hiding her face, when she looked up at me she had tears in her eyes. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me into an embrace, whispering incoherent apologies. I knew what she was talking about even if she didn't, images of that night flashed through my mind, Tomi crying, that strange light, the brickwork around us. Suddenly reality broke through to Tomi and she stopped crying. She pulled away and gave a small chuckle as she wiped away her tears.

"I sorry. I don't know where that came from?" She turned walked around me and out the door, I caught up with her and we walked down to the basement together. I retrieved her jacket from the dryer and handed it to her. "Thanks" she said, putting the jacket on before I walked her out the building. When we got to the lobby she turned gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"When can I see you again?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know yet." She said timidly. "What's your cell number?" She took out her phone.

"Oh. Umm. I think they took my phone earlier…" I said trying to come up with something fast.

"Oh right….. Um okay." She looked past me to the receptionist in the lobby. "Excuse me! What's the phone number to this building?"

"Yes ma'am!" The young man rifled quickly in the desk. Finally he found a pen and paper. He wrote down the number and handed it to her. His hand was shaking unsteadily.

She gave him a stern look, "Thank you." Turning around, "Okay."

I walked her to the entrance. "Do you want me to walk you home?" I slid my hand into hers. We both looked down.

"No, I'll be okay." She said looking up at me. I knew she would be. It was obvious she could take care of herself. Her hands reached up around my neck, pulling me in. We kissed. I put my hands around her waist. She pulled away. I didn't want to let go. We stood there a moment.

Finally she pulled out of my grasp and walked out the door. I stared after her.

"Sir?" asked the attendee from behind the counter, "Someone just called and left a message for you?" I turned and took the small slip of paper.

It said: (She'll leave tonight. You can go tomorrow as planned.)

I knew who it was from immediately. I crumbled up the note and tossed it in the trash. "Thank you" I said to the attendant. I went back up to my room the whole time still thinking about her. She was gone, again.

Suka

I walked out of his building, into the cold. I set off down the street back towards the shrine. I replayed the events of the night in my head. I didn't know what to feel about this guy. He was gorgeous and so easy to talk to. It was almost like I'd met him before. I had the strongest sense of deja vu.

I felt my cheeks, they were still on fire. Man! He was hot. My body was still aching. I wanted nothing more than to turn around, but that's not what he wanted and I had to respect that. I wasn't sure if I trusted him or not. Obviously, I couldn't. I just met him. He didn't feel like a stranger at all, though. I was drawn to him; like even if we were in a room packed with people that somehow I would still bump into him. It had not been 10 minutes and I already missed him. I shook my head and then the rest of my body, banishing all thoughts.

'I'm probably just horny.'

His apartment wasn't very far from Yuki's, so it was about thirty minutes until I began to walk up the steps towards the house.

Inuyasha

I hopped on to the lip of the well. It was dark, the light Kagome's mom had set up in the corner was out. Damn women I'd have to ask her about that. I jumped and landed on the level behind the sliding door. I walked out of the shrine and toward Kagome's home, my ears twitched in a different direction, someone was coming. The footsteps were light and quick.

Whoever they were, they were female and clearly agitated. I chose not to hide because it might be Kagome; I was up wind of her so I couldn't catch her scent. I soon saw the person walking up the steps. I knew it wasn't her but… those hips… that cute little nose. She looked like…

"Where's Kagome?" I yelled at her.

She stopped, "Who are you?"

I didn't have time for this! "I'm looking for Kagome. Where is she?"

She stepped closer I could see her face in the light. Her features were beautiful. She had a determined look on her face. "I'm not going to tell you anything. Unless you tell me your name."

I growled at her. "Inuyasha. Now tell me where Kagome is!"

Her eyebrows furrowed and her jaws clenched. She began to walk by me. "She's not here. Do yourself a favor and go home."

I was angry now. The wind shifted and I caught her scent. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME, WITCH!?" I bellowed, she turned around and gave me a disbelieving look. I don't know what it was about that look but it made me want to back down. I was too stubborn to submit to this witch so I stood up straighter and puffed out my chest trying to assert my dominance. She began to walk towards me at a brisk pace. Before I knew what was happening she was standing in front of me.

SMACK! She slapped me across the face and her voice was violent. "How dare you yell at me!"

I glared into her eyes, they were green but as I looked a bright white smoke was slowly filling them. I lifted my hand to her chin to get a better look and she swiftly grabbed my wrist and flipped me over her shoulder. Before I could feel the pain of impact, I was on my feet again and charging her. Her irises glowing with the white smoke. Stupid. She just stood there palms flat, as I prepared for my attack. The witch grabbed my arm with one hand and pushed my chest with the other. Suddenly I found myself on the ground, she placed her knee on my chest pinning me to the ground.

"Tomi!" Someone yelled running towards us.

"Yes?" The witch answered in the sweetest tone.

"What are you doing?" They asked, as she shifted to look at the person. I felt myself becoming aroused. I couldn't control my body I didn't know what was happening. "I was ju-", before I knew what I was doing my hand moved to the witch's thigh and was squeezing tenderly. Her face went slack and she looked down at me.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" she growled, my face turned red 'I'm turning into a fucking Lecher just like that fucking Monk!'

That's when the weirdest thing happened her legs parted slightly, and her scent got thicker, sweeter, she was aroused as well. I had the compulsion to flip her over and ravage her, until I saw Kagome walk up next to us.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked in what sounded like pure curiosity. A surge of relief ran through me. Then I remembered the position I was in. "You wanna get off me?" I asked the witch, she glared at me. "You wanna move your hand?" I had to wrestle with my urges but I eventually removed my hand from her leg. And she slowly raised herself away from me. I quickly jumped up and backed away from her.

"What happened?" asked Kagome, the witch stood up straighter, crossed her arms, and looked to me.

"S-she told me were gone. Where were you!" I stuttered trying to understand what was going on, myself. The witch dropped her arms angrily.

"He attacked me."

"Oh my gosh, Tomi! Are you okay?!" Kagome exclaimed running over to her. The witch furrowed her brow. She seem offended by the question. She blinked and scoffed.

"Obviously, I'm fine. You might want to ask your douchebag friend if he's okay. He's the one that hit the ground." She glared at me.

"Yeah whatever! Wench we need to leave!" I said turning to Kagome.

She looked disappointed, "Why I've only been here a day?"

"Because there is a demon near the village and the monk thinks it might have a jewel shard."

Kagome nodded, "Let me go get my bag."

The witch stared at us totally confused. Kagome began to walk away.

"Me' what the fuck is going on here?!" The witch half yelled.

Kagome stopped. "...um."

I stepped in between them, my claws out. "You go on Kagome. I got this."

The witch stepped forward, "Little boy, you need to calm down. Because I will knock you the fuck out."

I flexed my claws and a smirk crept onto my face. Just then Kagome walked up to her. Surprise was obvious on my face.

"T you remember we talked about this. About Inuyasha and what he was…"

"Wait! You were serious about that? Kagome, I thought you were joking!"

"Yeah but at least I was honest… We are hunting the Sacred Jewel shards. … I kinda accidentally broke it when I shot it with an arrow. So you know it's my responsibility."

"Kagome. That's crazy. You can't travel through time it's literally impossible."

"I'm sorry. It's the truth."

The witch's face scrunched unnaturally and she started shaking her head furiously. She grabbed Kagome's shoulders and started walking towards the house.

"W-Wait a second. Wait a second, is that what Yuki was talking about? Do you just disappear for weeks on end with this dogear wearing freak? What exactly do you do when you disappear while your time traveling?! Kagome what the fuck?! What? I don't even know. What are you involved in? I don't know what he has you doing or what you think is going on here but this is not happening. This is not happening now, this is not happening tomorrow! No, no, I refuse. This is not happening. Nope, nope, nope, nope. On top of everything else, I cannot deal with this today. Nope, nope. So we are going to go and we are going to eat dinner… if you haven't eaten dinner already… You already have eaten dinner... nevermind. We're not going to eat dinner. We are going to go to bed. We're going to get up and we're going to go to school tomorrow morning!"

"And you!" She said pointing at me as they walked away. "You-you are just you're going to disappear. Okay? You're not allowed to come here again! You're not allowed to talk to her. You're not allowed to see her. This is not happening. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I cannot deal with this on top of everything else! I am not dealing with this. no."

I leapt toward them as they opened the door. My hand reached out to grasp Kagome. My fingers touched her fabric but suddenly I smack into something invisible. I was blasted back, clear crossed to court yard.

"Tomi, I have to go." Said Kagome.

"No, sweet girl. We can go to the doctor. That's what you need." The witch said closing the door behind them.

I smacked hard on the ground. The wind was knocked out of me. I stayed there a second recovering. "Fucking Bitch." I growled. I was angrier than I had ever been. No bitch was allowed to take my Kagome. I thought seriously about destroying the whole house to get her out. But I figured Kagome would sit me into oblivion if I did that.

I leapt toward the house and then onto the window sill. I tried to open the window but it electrocuted me. "AaaaaAAaah" I banged on the barrier repeatedly. My hand burned. I could smell the smoke from my burning hand. I leapt into a nearby tree I would have to wait until the witch slept to get Kagome's attention.


End file.
